Worlds Unseen: The Eye of Evangelion
by Soulweb Knight
Summary: Many worlds were created by the Third Impact. In a world far from their original the cast of Evangelion fights a hopeless war to save the world as the Dragon comes forth to break the world. Redemption is a long, and dark road for the people of NERV.


_A/N: Don't take this fic too seriously and you'll be fine. I hope I found most of the errors, but no promises. After all it was uploaded from a Word doc. If any one would like to beta this work PM me._

_Willing suspension of disbelief is recommended_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or the Wheel of Time series or anything relating to them nor is any money being made off this work. _

_

* * *

_

The Wheel of Time turns, and ages come and pass into legend. Myth becomes legend and so the cycle continues, for the winds of change are always blowing. Such a wind now traveled onwards carrying the herald of change, a plump gray pigeon, faster and faster across the land westward bound.

Past the broken peak of the Dragonmount, its piercing fangs stabbing the sky, over the rushing River Luan, it water reflecting the starlight, and beyond. As the winds came to the Black Hills they died away and the pigeon flew to north, passing over the hills and valleys of the empty land.

Far below a glimmer of a hunter's campfire or a hermit's cabin could see, but neither the wind nor the pigeon carried. Slowly the wind began to return. To the north the pigeon flew, homed in on its target and carrying the message of doom and salvation.

The wind became a might zephyr, ripping across the land, whistling a tune though the trees; a song for the pigeon to follow, a song of urgency, as the pigeon passed into another vale. The zephyr dropped into the large vale filled with nearly dead pines and broken ruins little more than boulders and carrying on north.

The pigeon spiraled downwards into the valley as the morning sun peaked over the horizon. As first light crept into the vale, the secrets hidden in began to reveal themselves.

A gurgling stream divided the valley in half and pine forest abruptly gave way as the pigeon flew upstream. The clearing went for a ways, before ending at a smooth, gray wall, rising high into the air. Massive wooden doors and a steel portcullis were shut and bared. Over the wall and past the towers, where wide-eyed sentries patrolled, the pigeon flew.

Beyond the wall, lay buildings, stables, armories, houses, barracks, forges, but one structure lorded over all. Dawn's early light illuminated a mammoth structure, a pyramid of stone and metal, but the pigeon cared not.

Winging towards the pyramid, it slowly spiraled down to a small hutch along the road to the pyramid. It heard the squawk of fellow pigeons and hastened it flight. Landing on the pole of the hutch it waited, eager to join its fellows, but trained to deliver its message first.

And so the message of salvation and damnation waited for man to come. For neither the wind nor the pigeon cared for the fate of man, they would survive if man should fall. Both are parts of nature, they will survive when the age fades into legend and when the next age comes they will be waiting, a message of doom and hope to be carried by the wind and feather.

This is the Wheel of Time.

This is the how the world ends.

* * *

**The Wheel of Time**

**Book 1 **

**Part 1: The Eye of the Evangelion **

As dawn rose to greet the world, one man turned away from the light, to protect the Light from the Shadow. High in the pyramid, two windows looked out over the fortress. In the distance the wall stood and tiny figures continued their vigilant patrol. Over the houses and barracks, the populous began to rouse and go about their life. Forges light up, hammering and clanging metal came from the drill grounds, farmers tended their fields, wives spun cotton into cloth and all was right with the world.

The man in the window turned away, thoughtfully rubbing his short beard, content that his domain was as it should be. Letting the drapes conceal the outside world, he walked to the writing desk in the center of the room. Sitting in his hard backed chair, he pulled one of the many stacks of paper to him.

With pen and ink, he began to sign the papers. For an hour he sat, unmoving save his arms, signing his will into action. The heavy oak door, opposite of the windows opened, and a young man poked his head in and asked, "Lord Ikari, a pigeon message arrive this morning. Would you like to read it now?"

"Bring it here," the bearded man ordered icily.

The boy, not older than sixteen summers with curly brown hair, scurried in. The boy had heard the rumors about Lord Ikari, the death of his wife at the hands of the Shadow, and his frozen demeanor. Quickly, he dropped the pigeon message in front Ikari and fled the room as quick as he could.

Lord Ikari took the message and unrolled the message. An eyebrow rose as he read the note and the seal, a tear shape surrounded by flames, the flame of Tar Valon. Putting down the paper, he let a smirk cross his face.

"The time had come. No longer will we hide in the shadows, the arrogant witch of the Tower has come to me. A long age has passed since the Aes Sedai called upon the aid of my people," Ikari said to himself as another man entered the room.

The newcomer was an old man, his hair gray and his face harrowed by time. He wore a brown pants and a silk shirt in lighter tone, a sole line of light yellow ran along the edges and up to the high collar.

"I take it something good has happened," the old man said approaching the desk.

Ikari stood and handed him the pigeon message. The old man read it quickly and handed it back. "Which ones do want to send?" he said not bothering to beat around the bush.

The smirk darkened, "Only the best, professor, only the best we have. Let us unleash the guardians of the Light, the six-winged demon, the blood queen, the queen of the north and the fallen angel."

The professor smiled, "I'd expect nothing less. I'll have them informed right away. Ikari, are we really saving the world from the Dark One or just damning it a fate worse than hell?" he said with a slight frown.

"I would rather be in a hell of my own making, than the hell of some divine evil," the lord stated resolutely. "This time we will not fail."

The old man smiled, a tired smile worn by age and heartbreak, "We will make our heaven or end up in the void, forever this time. All or nothing this time."

The lord of the fortress nodded as a sinister smile grew on his face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Far below the pyramid, near the edge of the town, stood a three level house of wood and stone, with mahogany balconies, blue tiled roof. On the third level, leaning over the balcony was a young man of twenty summers, clad in a loose fitting silk robe.

The young man' stormy blue eyes gazed over the city at the base of hill. His brown hair tossed in the wind as he watched the people his family had protected for two hundred years went about their business.

"A city or rouges, exiles, murders, hunter, assassins, thieves, spies, deserters, traitors, every type of scum imaginable. Here far from the judgmental eyes of the world they found refuge in the wings of the angels," he said softly.

Suddenly he found himself in familiar, slightly muscular arms, "Aren't you forgetting the Langley family or the Aida and the other founding families, Shinji?" a female voice said from behind him.

Shinji was acutely aware of luscious bosom pressed hard into his back in the cool dawn. Savoring the contact and heat, he spoke again, "I was getting there, Asuka," he spun around suddenly to face the lovely red haired woman the same age as he.

She wore a red silk robe lightly cinched about her waist, revealing a good amount of cleavage. Her long red hair framed her pale face, full lips and her deep blue eyes. "Light, I'm sore. You did a number on me last night, lover," she said with mock seriousness.

Shinji retuned the embrace and gently pushed her backwards, into his room. Capturing her lips, he gave her a deep passionate kiss to which she responded in like, making it a war of tongues. She groaned in pleasure as they fell upon the silk sheets of their bed, still locked in their war.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. The two lovers broke apart, sitting up and fastening their now loose robes shut. Shinji stood and opened the oak door. A middle age man in the livery of the Ikari family bowed low before him.

"My lord, a message came for you and…your companion," the man's reference to Asuka made Shinji raise a mental eyebrow, "It is from Lord Ikari himself."

The man held out a letter and Shinji took it, scanned it as he dismissed the man with a nod. Shutting the door he tossed the letter to Asuka, "Looks like we won't get any more fun today. My father wants us for something."

"Light, we just back two days ago and he's probably going to send us out again," Asuka complained as she stripped off her robe, much to Shinji personal enjoyment. When she noticed him staring, she smirked and sensually pulled her red silk riding dress up, "Enjoying yourself, Ikari? I'm pretty sure that letter said you too."

With a sigh, he turned away from his show began changing. Once they were dressed, Shinji wore his long gray coat over a blue silk shirt and gray breeches. They left the room and headed down the ornate stairway. Smells of warm bread wafted form the kitchen, but long years of conditioning kept Shinji and Asuka from seeking any out. Servants bowed as he descended the steps to the first floor, noticeably straitening the moment Asuka passed by a step or two behind him.

He made note to mention it to his father when he got a chance. It shouldn't matter especially to servants of the family even if the person was a Langley the war was over and had been for a good ten years. He had fought tooth and nail to see his childhood friend and none had objected, but when friendship became physical suddenly it was heresy to the point even servants openly defied the heiress of one of the great families.

The head servant, an elderly man by the name of Gin, opened the gilded oak door. Outside, they were met a groom leading two horses. One, a grand, black stallion with a white wing like mark on it muzzle, and the other an equally tall, sorrel stallion, both saddled and bridled. Abruptly Gin approached his lord.

"My lord, Lady Langley, please take these." Gin handed each a small bag. "Compliments of the Head Chef. She claims these pasties are good for reducing pain."

The pair blushed slightly. They had been quiet…relatively quiet the night before. "Thank you, Gin. When I return I would like to have a meeting with you. There are things about the other servants that we need to talk about." He very slightly inclined his head towards Asuka.

The old man nodded, his dark eyes flashing in the morning light. "As you command my lord."

Shinji mounted the black stallion and patted his mounts neck affectionately. Horse and rider waited as Asuka greeted the sorrel, and then slowly mounted up. She winced when she slid into the saddle, but hide it well. Gathering the reins, he guided his old friend, for elder Lord Ikari insisted that they never name their mounts so they would never too attached or so he claimed, onto the main path and toward the pyramid fortress.

As they drew neared to the path they passed a column of weary footmen in full plate amour. At their head one carried the company banner; six wings over a black moon, the captain gave them a friendly wave. Shinji returned the gesture half heartily as the company tramped towards the city. As they rode they passed a number of soldiers headed for the city, it was the changing of the guard as fresh men replaced the night guard.

He opened the small bag and inside was a steaming pastry. His mouth watered as he bit into the berry filled dough. A hint of some bitter herb made a sharp contrast to the sweet and sour berries. He found himself wolfing down the delicious pastry and chanced a glance at Asuka. She was licking her fingers and seemed to be sitting more comfortable than before. Suddenly she looked up and saw him staring.

"Enjoying the thought Shinji?" she spurred the sorrel forward. "Next time I'm going to make you beg!"

"Wha- No! Uggg… Do you feel any better?" He gave up; sometimes discretion was the better part of valor. Nothing was ever permanent with the fiery redhead and that was one of the reason he loved her.

"Yeah, I do. Most of the soreness is gone. That cook of yours knows her stuff. Nothing like the chef at my place," she trailed off. Mentioning her family home led to her thinking about her father, who she was constantly at odds with.

They rode side by side for the remainder of their journey in silence. Shinji leaned over and squeezed her hand. Asuka gave him a small smile as they approached the vast stables that were speared out before the pyramid.

They dismounted at the dusty stable yard and handled their mounts over to two of the stable boys. Before them the slope of the pyramid rose like a mountain gleaming in the sunlight. They passed the gate guards, in full plate amour, black cloaks and armed with halberds, and passed though the open metal gate.

On the other side of the gate they were in a different world. The hallways of the complex were stark, gray and lifeless. It was a curious thing, this fortress, their ancestors claimed it and found the enter thing was made of metal, not stone or wood. Over time wood floors and other features had been brought in, but the hallways remained metal. Rugs were strategically hung on the walls concealing small niches were three or four grown men might hide.

Down one of the gray hallway they strolled. neither was in a great rush to deal with the Lord of the City. Near were the hallway split into three different passages, they made out a figure leading against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"About time you arrived, friends," the young man said. He wore a black collared shirt and dark gray pants tucked into his tall boots. His hair was premature gray and his eyes were a dark red. A scar ran across his cheek to his ear, a gift a Shadowspawn trying to take his head.

Asuka gave an amused snort, "What ever. You practically live here, Kaworu."

"Ah, too true, but do I do find the halls of this place to be very odd. Did you know there is room with glass tubes that makes the strangest, yet hauntingly beautiful sound when you touch it?" the gray haired boy said cheerfully.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "You and your hobbies. You crawl all over this place like fly on a three day old corpse." Her tone carried no venom. When they were younger she might have had insulted him for having a strange hobby, but those years had been stolen by fighting the armies of the Dark One.

"Do you know why my father called us Kaworu?" Shinji asked his friend. They along with Asuka and a few others had trained for years together to protect the lands of man from the Dark One. More often than not, that involved missions deep into the lands of the Dark One, known as the Blight, and often they barely made it out. Last year the three of them had been dispatched to assassinate a rising Dreadlord, a champion of the Dark One granted access to dark powers, before he became a problem or worse rallied the Shadowspawn to the banner of the Dark One.

They had barely made it out. It was then that Kaworu got his scar as they fled a horde of Shadowspawn. Trollocs beasts given human form, and their masters, the Myrddraal eyeless men bred from Trollocs and given dark blessings by the Dark One, hunted them. The chase had lasted until the Shadowspawn ran into a column of Borderlander patrolling beyond their usual routes.

"No, I was waiting for you two. You were making music last night. You have the glow."

Shinji and Asuka blushed and stammered to respond to the blunt statements.

"Ah, its no matter. Music is light of life, a thing of beauty, the true legacy of mankind. You should not be ashamed of such a lovely symphony. Love makes the most beautiful of all music. The slapping of-" Kaworu fell to the ground clutching his head.

Asuka was as red as a tomato and Shinji was little better. The red head stood stock still looking Shinji. The boy in question let his arm fall to his side. "If I hadn't done it then we would never get to my father today." He nursed his hand, "Light burn you, Kaworu. Why is his skull so hard?"

"Leave him?" Asuka asked hopefully.

"No, father probably wants him to. I suppose we could drag him, but it would be a same if we suddenly lost are grip on him as we climbed some stairs." He gave her a devilish smile.

Asuka hummed in agreement as they bent to pick up the dead weight that was their friend. The trio shuffled off, Kaworu hanging limply between the two lovers, towards the many staircases that made the route up to the commander's quarters.

"I'm not dead yet, seriously. Put me down! Please Shinji! Asuka! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Numerous soldiers would report the sound of pained cries of vengeance, but no formal investigation would ever take place.

* * *

Central Dogma, the heart of the city, the place from which the leading families made all decisions, from this place wars were planned and nations fell. In this place many a king and queen had met their end having displeased the lords of the city.

A large part of Central Dogma was pit. Inside the pit lay an ancient crystal map of the world, from the World's End in Saldea, to Windbiter's Finger, to Aiel Waste, and as far north as Shayol Ghul. It had been painfully reconstructed by a dedicated team of artisan over the last twenty years. The light of a thousand lamps on the walls insured that even from the upper levels of Central Dogma it could be seen.

Along each side of the map pit were platforms leading to ladders. Like a step in a staircase each level had it own platform and ladders leading to the next upper levels. At the pinnacle there was a heavy oak table with ten chairs.

Each chair was marked with a different emblem, one chair each of the founding families of the city. Three chairs were covered in dust, for their families had long since passed from the lands of the living. The Ayanami, Soryu, Ikari, Suzuhara, Fuyutsuki, Langely, Katsuragi families still lived and ruled the city.

Over a thousand years ago the ten families had rebelled against nations of the world who crushed the independent mind. The death of Arutur Hawkwing signaled the end of free thought as the War of a Hundred Years broke out. Combining their forces they marched deep into the Black Hills to establish a new nation. A nation based on rouges and renegades, a haven for those dreamers and inventors. All based around the massive pyramid, a relic of the Age of Legends that now served as their base and fortress. The fortress had withstood the test of time. Human armies failed to reach it with the strength to fight, armies of the Dark One were turned back by unwavering feroicty of its defenders.

A number of individuals gather along the one of the lowest platform. The first was an ageless blonde in a gray dress striped with yellow, arms folded under her bosom. Irritably she tapped her booted foot, "Where are they?"

"Patience my old friend. They will come, Ritsuko, they will come." Gendo Ikari gently chastised. "Rei, are you ready?" he address a blue haired girl about his son's age.

The girl's blue hair was a stark contrast to her red eyes and pale skin. She wore a light blue, tight fitting riding dress cut off at the elbows. The tight cloth showed off toned muscle on a supple form and a jagged scar running from her shoulder to her forearm. "I am ready," she answered softly.

"Ikari, are you sure this is wise? What debt do we owe the Aes Sedia that you want to risk four of our trump cards on?" An old man in a plain brown coat and breeches asked Gendo. Kozo Fuyutsuki was no lover of those that used the One Power, the Aes Sedia. He had been a captain of Andor, a close ally of the Aes Sedia, in his younger days, before his father was killed for be a suspected male channeler of the One Power. In anger he handed over his commission and sought out the city that his father had spoken of. A city that existed for a man could do as he pleased so long as he served the Light and obeyed the rulers of it. A nameless city of a nameless nation hidden deep in the crags and ruins of old that made up the Black Hills.

"We have no choice. All present have read the message of the leader of Aes Sedia, the Amyrlin. One of their number seeks the Eye of the World and travels with at least one those chosen by the Light, a ta'veren. The Blight is stirring and Trollocs have been reported well south of the Borderlands. The Dark One is stirring and I feel that soon a true Dragon will rise," Gendo finished his speech just as his son entered the room.

His two friends walked in or rather in Kaworu limped and nursed a bruised face. Asuka was looking rather smug until she laid eyes on Rei. At the sight of the pale skinned girl her expression changed. Not to disdain, or hate, but mild annoyance. They had fought along side each often enough, but the friendship they once had in their childhood was gone.

"It's about time you three got here. We have places to be and things that need doing." Ritsuko said signaling the three figures to come out of the shadows.

Two armed men, in solid black, and a mousy woman, in a brown riding dress, carrying a map emerged. One man had shoulder length brown hair and carried a large two-handed sword over his back. The other man was shorter, but two blades were sheathed at his belt. A bronze heron, the mark of a bladesmaster, adorned one of his blades.

The men were Warders, men bound to Aes Sedia by the One Power. Grated gifts of quick healing, sensing the taint of the Shadow, no food or rest for long periods of time in exchange for a lifetime of servitude to Aes Sedia. Ritsuko Akagi held their bonds. At one point in time she had been among those that ruled the White Tower, the Aes Sedia. A fundamental disagreement over the actions of the Amyrlin led to her leaving the Tower and becoming a wanted criminal by the Aes Sedia, but in the eyes of the world she had retired. Such was the game the White Tower played with men and nations.

That had been over thirty years prior. With the aid of an artifact found deep under the pyramid, a young Gendo had freed her from the Three Oaths, a binding contract that was taken by all Aes Sedia upon becoming a Sister. With her new found freedom she settled in the city and they began experimenting with Power forged weapons and armor. She had led a team of diggers deeper into the underbelly of the pyramid, called Terminal Dogma, and uncovered a number of prized artifacts.

The greatest and most valued of all the artifacts were four full sets of Power forged armor and a cache of Power forged weapons both from the Age of Legends. Unbreakable, tougher than any arms or amour forged by a smith, they were the legacy of a earlier age, when Aes Sedia could use their power freely.

That armor was given to the elite warriors of the city, the heirs of the founding families trained from birth to fight. The creation of Power forged weapons eluded them for many years after. It was her apprentice, Maya the mousy brown haired woman, who had come up with a solution. It was the same Maya that was laying out a map of the northern lands in front of the group.

"Now what's this I here about the Dragon Reborn? Another idiot on the rise and those cowards at the Tower want us to deal with?" Asuka said haughtily. She despised Aes Sedia like many others in the city including Shinji and Gendo.

Shinji was frowning at the thought and Kaworu looked annoyed. False Dragons had been popping up all over place and sometimes they had asked to put the man down. It was never fun dealing with a male wieldier of the One Power.

"No, this is the last mission this city and you will ever take from the White Tower. They have offered to wipe the slate clean if you can fulfill this mission." Ritsuko had a hint of smug satisfaction. The thought of working for the fools in the Tower made her sick, but this was their chance to wipe that away. A thousand years of debt finally gone.

"Fine, but what is the mission? And to where?" Asuka asked as they gathered around the map.

Gendo spoke up, "You four will be traveling by Waygate." He ignored the collective shivers at mention of that name, "Travel to Shienar, more specifically the fortress of Fal Dara. From there you will get directions and track a group headed into the Blight. They are seeking the Eye of the World. An Aes Sedia, her Warder, one Ogier three farmboys that might be ta'veren, and two village girls both of whom can learn to channel the One Power."

"WHAT! You expect us to go into the Blight with five untrained villagers and find the Eye of the Light blasted World! And then get OUT? Are you insane?" Asuka went off on Gendo much like Shinji expected her to. She was a firecracker for sure.

Her tirade soon ended and Lord Ikari continued. "As I was saying, you are to meet up with, escort, guard, and return with them by whatever road they take. You will be given full access to the armories. I turn it over to you Ritsuko." Without another word he left with Kozo right behind him.

Shinji and Kaworu nodded in understanding. Asuka took a moment longer, but she too was taken by the promise of unrestricted access to the armory. All their lives they had grown up and trained to be weapons enthusiast. Each could shot a crossbow from horseback, fight with all manner of weapons, and do so while in full plate armor. Some of their skills were based off their equipment, but most were the result of long years of training.

Ritsuko instructed one her Warders to hand out bags to the four. "Inside of these are stone candies. Each has a delayed weave of Healing that can be used to wipe tiredness from your mounts or yourselves. With my strength in the Power they will last maybe two days before dissipating. Your mounts are not super humans trained from birth got it? We don't need a repeat of the Tarwin Gap incident," She said warningly.

All four warriors colored slightly at mention of that day and suddenly found the floor and walls very interesting. It was an embarrassment to them that would stay for the rest of their natural lives.

"Now then, get over to armory and get ready. Your mounts will be waiting and a guide is on his way," she quickly glided off after shooting a dark glance at Rei, the two had never gotten along for reason unknown.

As they headed for the armory each was lost in his or her thoughts. Suddenly the silence was broken, "Just another day in this wonderful life, eh my friends?" Kaworu said all too happily.

Silence and three very annoyed pairs of eyes greeted him.

"You wonder why so many people hate you idiot? Geez, even Shinji here knows when to shut up," Asuka declared.

"That's because you beat him up and you love pain yourself. After all aren't you the self proclaimed Blood Queen," Kaworu shot back.

"I believe Akagi defined such a condition of wanting to inflict pain and take pain as sadomasochism," Rei suddenly jumped in.

"That's the prefect term Rei. Just what I was thinking of," Kaworu said pulling a scarp of paper from his pocket and dragging his dagger's blade across the palm of his right hand. He produced a quill from his pocket and dipped it in his bleeding palm. "How do you spell that?"

"FREAK! What kind of idiot writes in his own blood? And for Light's sake Rei shut up!" Asuka ranted.

Kaworu held his palm, which had already sealed the cut and was fading away. "See a healing stone from Mistress Akagi. Now that word Rei." He tossed a yellowish stone away.

"Blood and ashes" Asuka cursed, "I'm leaving for two freaks to what ever you light blasted idiots do normally. Come on Shinji!" She looked around, but Shinji was no were to be found. "He left."

"Correct, Shinji left several moments ago," Rei said in her normal soft monotone voice.

"Shadow take you Rei! You could have said something before. He'll head for the armory I'm sure. He's going to take all the best weapons!" Asuka set off down the hallway at a dead run.

The gray haired boy and blue haired girl watched silently as her footsteps faded. Rei turned to Kaworu, "Healing stone?" she questioned incredulity, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Better than her learning the truth. She dose curse an awful lot. How does Shinji put with such a foul mouthed woman?"

" S-a-d-o-" Rei was cut off.

"What are you doing?"

"You asked for the spelling of sadomasochism. S-a-d-o-m-a-"

Kaworu grinned as he sliced his palm again. He made a mental note to see if he suffered from this sadomasochism. Maybe Rei would be willing to help _cure_ him, she wasn't so bad and he always preferred those with smaller bosoms.

* * *

The four assembled in stable yard just outside the secondary entrance to the pyramid, fully armed and armored. Burnished breastplates, greaves, cuisse, faulds, and tassest, divided for riding, gleamed in the mid morning light. Both men opted for vambraces, Asuka wore her pauldrons and Rei alone opted right arm vambrace and gauntlet. Their helms were resting on horn of the horse's saddles.

Each piece was older than the city, Power forged relics of ancient world. Any Aes Sedia would have claimed the armor as Tower property. Such was the way they worked. Any artifact of the Age of Legends was, at least in their minds, rightful property of White Tower. Any who wore even a single piece would feel their strength increase twofold, their endurance doubled as pure Healing weaves of the Power washed away weariness. To the wearer the armor was no heavy than silk and replicated one of the key features of the Aes Sedia, untouched by the cold or heat.

Like all gifts is came at a price. In exchange for the gifts, the wearer had to routinely cover each portion in a measure of blood. Be it the blood of Shadowspawn or the blood of a human, the armor cared not. To not appease it would lead to it becoming nothing more than very heavy armor and nothing more.

Shinji's armor was a dark purple, almost black with green trim. His black cape was fastened with the Six Wings of the Ikari family. Asuka wore specially fitted dark red armor with orange trim. Her black cloak was folded over the saddle of her mount. Rei wore armor similar to Asuka, but in light blue with white and orange trim. Her black cloak was fastened at her chin with the Three Spears of the Ayanami family. Kaworu's armor was a mixture of gray and dark blue with gold and red trim. His black cloak was cast over his shoulder, concealing the Nine Eyed Serpent of the Nagisa family, a lesser house of the city.

"Your all here, good. Then we can start on our way." A tall shadow fell over them. The newcomer stood ten feet tall, and was anything but human. With long tufted ears, a broad nose, and teacup size eyes he was beyond any doubt an Ogier. A thick mustache covered his upper lip, but his chin was shaven clean.

He wore a black coat and boots. On his back were several small hatchets to any Ogier, but they would axes in the hands of any human. Rare as it was for an Ogier to leave their homes, steddings, yet he did so. Or rather was forced to do so. Wyyn, son of Nethe, son of Nellae dared to raise his hand in anger against a human trader who insulted him, for a passive, peace loving race this was the grave insult.

He had been cast from the stedding and found refuge in the nameless city. Much the surprise of Wyyn and the leaders over hundred years ago, he had discovered an Oiger grove in the crags outside the city. And along with the grove a Waygate, a gift from the male channelers to the Oiger a means to travel vast distances without having to deal with humans and their wars during the Breaking of the World, had been found.

"I am your guide. We must be gone from this place Gray Knights." His voice boomed at what was normal for an Ogier.

The four warriors nodded and mounted up. Servants emerged form the stable and handed weapons to the mounted foursome. Asuka took her gilded warhammer with a black gem embedded in the center and number of throwing axes in a hard case, which she strapped to her saddlebags. A leather hilted short sword joined the throwing axes.

Rei inspected her crossbow carefully, as if worried one of the servants had ruined it. A product of the twisted mind of Ritsuko Akagi, the crossbow was truly unique. Instead of a single bolt loaded at a time, Akagi had come up an ingenious design that somehow loaded the next bolt from a box underneath the main arm. The string was apparently made of many thinner Power reinforced strings allowing Rei to shot many bolts before having to reset the strings. Akagi had once explained it in detail to them, but they hadn't paid her much mind. A special case protected it form the elements, a gift from Lord Ikari along with the weapon itself. A long, thin blade with a blue gem in the hilt wrapped in brown leather joined an extra box of bolts in her saddlebag.

Shinji took his blades from the graying man in servant's livery. The first was a greatsword, the favored weapon among many Borderlanders in their stalwart defense against the Shadow, in a boar's hide scabbard worked with scrolls and swords. The double-edged blade gave off a faint white glow, it was imbued with the Power from an earlier age and against Shadowspawn it was a lethal poison. He swung the sheathed blade over his back and fastened the strap so the hilt was over his right shoulder.

The second blade was smaller in size and slightly curved single edge, but no less deadly. The katana, like his other blade, had an unadorned hilt, but the faint white glow was visible. Many would be Dreadlords and Trolloc chief died from a single scratch. No servant tainted by the Dark One could long resist the ancient poison imbedded in the steel. The use of katana's had died nearly two hundred years prior, in favor for blades that did more damage in a single swing. The katana shoved into his belt along side his dagger, an heirloom from his dead mother.

He studied his helm for a moment. The elongated shape, the rim that ran around the bottom, and the horn all painted in the same dark purple and green around the eye holes. It was designed to completely cover the face. A system of crystal values delivered fresh air strait to the mouth and small holes on the underside of the mouth and near the ears allowed him to hear. The moment it rested on his head he knew he would be changed. Shinji Ikari would be replaced with a demon, the Winged Demon or so the people of the Borderlands had named him.

He and the other three had earned their nicknames in a month long campaign two years before. A female Dreadlord came out of the Blight and started a war of attrition, not a war of conquest like her predecessors. Such was strength of the Dark Ones blessings that no force of the Light could reach her camp without being seen. The Aes Sedia had sent a force of their elite soldiers and sisters investigate. Three hundred Tower Guard, and sixteen Warders and ten sisters were found two days ride from the Shadow camp. All were hacked to pieces and the cooking fires smelling of brunt flesh. Trollocs would eat anything alive or dead.

The Tower had covered up the massacre and then called upon them to send the Grey Knights. That had been the first time more than six Grey Knights had been called upon in a single mission, nearly half of their order. The Dreadlord fought them and fled. Over the course of a month they hunted her across the length and breath of the Borderlands. Finally they cornered her in the World's End mountains and with the aid of ten thousands Saldeans, slaughtered the Shadowspawn. Asuka smashed the Dreadlord's skull to bits with her mighty warhammer, much to Shinji's relief. He preferred not to kill women and tried to avoid it, but if he had to do so he could.

"Lets ride," he commanded even though the four had never appointed a real leader or had one appointed. He slid the helm on; there would be time nostalgia later.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit." Kaworu was mounted, but his weapons were nowhere to be seen. "Apparently some fool tripped with my spears and they fell down the pit below the armory. Why is that place above a pit anyway?"

"Serves you right, freak." Asuka snapped, still annoyed by the gray haired man. She now wore her helm, similar in design to Shinji's helm, but without the rim or horn and red with white around the eyes. Instead hers had four slanted eyes. The upper two were some kind of dark green jewel and the helm turned her eyes a similar green, but every so often a flash of bright blue could be seen.

Wyyn left the stable yard, leading the way with his long strides. Shinji guide his horse, a massive black stallion with a white circle by a white line on its chest, after the Ogier. Asuka and Rei, still holding her helm, followed talking softly as they rode.

"A rare occurrence indeed,' Shinji mused as the two passed him without even a glance. "It would last. I'll give it about… … … now."

"Blood and ashes!" Asuka swore loudly. "You're a freak just like that gray freak! How in the nine realms have I ever worked with you? Let alone consider you a-"

Rei said something he couldn't here, but it shut Asuka up quickly. A gust of wind off the hills caused their cloaks to flair in a manner that might have been dramatic to a child. Asuka dug her heels into her horse, a fiery, black stallion, and rode near the Ogier. No doubt she was sulking, Rei had the gift to send her into fits of rage or crush any good mood she was in.

Shaking his head ruefully, he could only smile. Everything was it should be, nothing had changed. As the world drew closer to a war of unparalleled scale, he was glad for these small comforts.

It didn't take an Aes Sedai to put together a picture of the world. The Dark One's forces were getting bolder, pushing further south than ever before. The trading capital of the world, Tear, was ready to go to war with its neighboring nation, Illian. Rumors trickled over the Spine of the World, the Aiel, a group of nomads, were stirring for reason unknown. The Queen of Andor was faced with a divided people, those that supported the Queen and the Aes Sedia, and those that despised the Aes Sedia. Civil war was on the tongues of Andormen. The Sun Throne of Cairhien was empty and more than one noble saw an opportunity to seize land held by Andor.

The south was a mess. The Children of the Light, a group of fanatical followers of the Light that thought the One Power was evil, had been pushing for greater rights in the neighboring nations. All in the name of the Light, Shinji couldn't help by hate them. Children had died by their hands, villages torched in the name of the Light, unborn child torn from the wombs because the mother had the misfortune to be the victim of false charges of a jealous neighbor and a thousand of things. Less than a third came from the Borderlands and less than half had ever even seen a Shadowspawn. Children of the Light to the south, Aes Sedai to the west, and the Dark One to the north…Shinji snorted in amusement as drew closer to the dark gray city walls. A fine pickle they were in, but in time he had learned to laugh at such things. Death and chaos on an unrivaled scale had nothing on him, just another facet of life he had come to accept as normal.

All three would have control the city and the Light was broken. If Shadow wished they could storm across the southlands almost unopposed. Shinji return the salute of the soldiers guarding the postern gate. Beyond the walls lay a few hills then a small fort that guarded the Waygate.

As the sun reached its highest point, their party reached the fort. A squat square wall on one of the highest points of the crags encompassed the Waygate and number of buildings. Riding though the wrought iron gate they were not challenged by the guards, who had already seen them cresting over the crags. A dozen buildings were scattered around the compound, serving as the home for the three dozen men and their families that called this place home.

The Waygate itself was at the center of the compound, surrounded by a number of trees. Every building was a good twenty feet from the grove, save one. An Ogier sized house of wood along the side the grove, the door and windows tightly shut.

"Is this place designed to protect or keep whatever comes out of the gate in?" Kaworu asked quietly.

"Both, every man here knows that this is a prison if ever the Shadow passes though the gate." Surprisingly it was Rei that answered. "They know that and yet they stay here with their families. I do not understand."

Shinji looked ahead. He knew her question had merit. If they loved their families then why live with them in such peril? To that he had no answer. He was so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed Wyyn had gone ahead and opened the gate inside the groove of trees.

"It doesn't matter Wondergirl. Anyway Shadwospwan can't pass though the Ways with a Forsaken driving them. The Forsaken and the Dark one are sealed in Shayol Ghul." Asuka said as they entered the grove.

Shinji and Rei nodded in agreement, but Kaworu had his helm off and was frowing. Shinji turned in the saddle to look at his gray haired friend. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Kaworu said evasively, sliding his helm on.

"Well that's a first." Asuka shot playfully, suddenly at Shinji's side.

Kaworu said nothing and Shinji worried. Normally he would have some retort ready for his firestorm of a lover. Whatever was eating him was big if it changed his behavior that much, but Shinji chose not to pressure him.

He would come to regret not pressing the issue.

* * *

"Take these." Wyyn handed a pair of sealed letters to the armored warriors. "Lord Ikari says the one with the red seal is for the Lord of Fal Dara. The letter with the blue seal is for the Aes Sedia you seek, a Moiraine of Cairhien."

Kaworu took both letters and stuffed them in his saddlebags. The warriors made sure their cloaks concealed their amour to the best it could and bid the Ogier farewell. Wyyn would stay in the area for the next five days, then return to the city with or without them.

The Ogier strode out of sight and the four headed for the fortress over the rolling, forested hills. The trees were gray skeletons reaching for the sky. The taint of the Blight reached far into the lands of men. As they rode the last few miles to Fal Dara they passed many abandoned farms, tools still lying in the fields. Shinji shook his head. "It will be a hard year. Have the raids really been that bad this year?"

"Yes, our lookouts reported that Trollocs raided all winter. The farmers have been forced back into the fortress and cities or face a fate worse than death." Rei answered monotonously.

The party rode in silence. They had seen first hand what fate awaited prisoners of the Trolloc raids. The Trollocs would eat some alive, more would be sent to forges of the Dark One where their souls would be torn from their bodies and forced into the deadly blades of Myrddraal. A small number would taken to the Pit of Doom, the place where the Dark One was imprisoned, and be cast into the flames to suffer the eternal torment of the Dark One outside of time and space. Of those that remained, only the most beautiful females would become playthings for Shadowfriends and their ilk. For many death was better than life in the hands of a Trollocs, but even death was no release. The Dark One was also known as the Father of the Grave, service life or death made no difference to him.

Finally Fal Dara came into view, casting out their dark thoughts for a brief moment. A massive gray stonewall surrounded the city and its many towers watched over the land. The last mile all the brush and trees had been cleared away. None could approach the fortress city without being seen. The Black Hawk of Shienar whipped in the wind all along the towers.

"Hoods," Asuka reminded just as they left the cover of the dead forest.

The law of the Borderlands required that no man were a hood up when approaching a city or any building. The Myrddraal could hide behind a hood as many kings and queens found out by a knife in the dark.

They saw the men on tower hailing the wall guards. The guards at the gate opened the gates. Their helms designs were well known in the Borderlands. In the entire known world none wore such exotic armor as they. With a mere glance any Borderlander would follow them to Pit of Doom itself. Such was the legend of their valor at arms and leadership, the legacy of the Grey Knights.

The guards saluted as they passed, awe in their eyes and Shinji noticed something odd. The soldiers were boys, too young to ride to war, and old men well past their prime, but all wore the distinctive Shienar shaved head and topknot. The regular soldiers were gone, which meant nothing good. A soldier ran towards the fortress, no doubt to inform the lord of the city of their arrival.

As they rode up towards the main fortress he took a chance to study the few remaining people. Their faces blanked of all emotion and their eyes weary. Empty carts and crates jammed the side streets. The few remaining ducks and geese squawked loudly as the few adults moved mechanically. Normally the city had far more people in it and he judge from the abandoned carts they had fled to other parts with what they could carry.

The fortress of Fal Dara was located at the largest hill near the center of the city. A dry moat, filled with sharpened steel pikes, and a wooden drawbridge served as the last line of defense. Similar steel pikes covered the tower walls. Shadowspawn would be hard pressed to take this fortress.

Inside the fortress they where greeted by silent courtyard. Blacksmiths halted their hammering, stable boys stared in awe, fletcher's stopped mid gluing, gossiping maids fell silent with their arrival. Or at least they might have had if it had been any other time. The stable boys were looking after the few remaining horses, a majority of the forges cold and empty, the fletcher's materials were gone, and the maids darted about in grim silence. There was no doubt in Shinji's mind. Fal Dara had gone to war, a desperate war if what they had seen was all that was left.

"It has been some time since our last meeting." A man in a black and yellow coat approached them as they dismounted and handed their mounts over to livered servants. "Unfortunately, Lord Agelmar as left to throw back the Trollocs at Tarwin's Gap."

Lord Cauisses Farsight was third in command at Fal Dara. He had a short compact frame, his topknot was gray and slowly falling out, but his mind and body were as strong as the day they met. They had meet nearly five years ago, during a Trolloc uprising. It had been Cauisses last military campaign as a soldier. The King of Shienar forced him to retire and Cauisses gladly did so.

"It has been too long friend. I am troubled to hear of Tarwin's Gap. Our lookouts should have reported this days ago," Shinji said.

"Hmm, odd, but we barely knew about it in time. The King rides with the Gap, but Sheinar rides alone. I fear that this… Ah well, let us tak this talk inside. I want to know what you scamps are up to." Cauisses lead them into the dinning hall. A wooden table and many chairs were the only decoration, as plain and practical as the people of the Borderlands themselves. A few maps were laid out on the table alongside a cold jug of wine and several cups.

"If you rode to the Gap, our victory would be assured. The men respect you. Your presence would raise morale greatly." Cauisses said, beckoning them to look at the map.

"We have a mission of our own. One of grave importance." Kaworu said handing him the letter for the Lord of Fal Dara. 'Please give this to Lord Agelmar upon his return."

"Messengers too, how the mighty have fallen." Cauisses said with a smile as the four began to take off their helmets.

"Hey! We're not messengers!" Asuka objected loudly, having removed her helmet. "We're the best damned warriors this side of the Spine!"

Cauisses let out a hearty laugh. "You haven't changed my dear. Still the firebrand as always, but I still think you should give up the sword and rear children. Those hips were made for it as my wife would say."

Asuka went bright red in anger. Every time they met with Cauisses he claimed she would make a better mother than warrior. If any one else suggested it she would have taken their head in an instant, but Cauisses was like an uncle to them. Talking about Asuka and motherhood was a taboo for any other being. She was sputtering incoherent threats towards Cauisses who merely smiled at her anger.

Shinji knew it stemmed from an incident with her mother many years ago when the matriarch of the Soryu family, her mother, had been killed in front of Asuka while they lived outside the city. By who and where were still unknown, Asuka wasn't forthcoming about the incident. The end result was a woman who had an undying hatred for motherhood and a love of battle.

"Peace girl, Light, peace. I meant no harm." Cauisses said trying to calm her. "So much stress, may I suggest a roll in the barn with man some time. My daughter, bless her soul, always said that was the only cure for stress."

"Oh, she has been making wonderful music with- mhmhm!" Kaworu piped in and was silenced by Shinji's hand.

"A time and a place, friend," Shinji whispered quietly, his tone cold as ice in the dead of winter.

Asuka drew back her hand and stopped. "You know what I'm not going to hit you, Freak. We need somebody to throw to the Worms and it would be a pity if you couldn't see out of one eye," she said sweetly.

"Ah I see how it is. You two have my blessings. It's about time too and Rei pay up." Cauisses said stretching out his hand.

Rei pulled two Tar Valon gold crowns from a pouch on her belt and gave them to Cauisses. "I lost the bet."

"BET!" Asuka shrieked. "You bet on… Shadow take you Wondergirl! Betting on us of all things…I'll deal with you later. And you Cauisses, I'd expect better than sinking to Wondergirl's level."

Shinji was rather stunned by the turn of events. If Rei and Cauisses had a bet on them, how many more people in the city did? Could they have no privacy and have no bets on their love life? Next thing might be if Asuka was a natural redhead… He went very red at that thought, something Cauisses's sharp eyes caught as the man let the redhead rage on.

"As interesting as this interplay is, I do believe we have a mission to complete," Kaworu said then started to hum a nameless tune.

"Ah…yeah. The mission. We have been given a task by the White Tower to find and aid a Moiraine of Cairhien." Shinji said, the red in his cheeks going down.

"To business then, Moiraine Sedia passed these way two ago. They stayed a night and set out yesterday, just before Lord Agelam rode for the Gap. They were headed north I think, into the Mountains of Dhoom. For what reason I have no idea." Cauisses traced a path from Fal Dara to the mountains.

"She rides with a least one ta'verern. We are to aid her in her quest. Plus if a ta'veren falls into the hands of the Dark one…" Asuka filled in the details to the old man.

"A Shadow Dreadlord that alters chance around him… The mere thought is terrifying. Such a man or woman could destroy Borderlands and pillage the soft southern countries." Cauissse shivered. "Light help us if that happens."

"Is that all?" Rei asked quietly.

Cauisses bit his lip then began to speak. "I heard a rumor. One of the servants who attended Lord Agelam when Moiraine Sedia spoke with him claims they are seeking the Eye of the World."

"We already know that! Get on with it." Asuka snapped.

"Peace, there is more. Apparently she has found it before and claims it can be found in the Mountians of Dhoom, not the Blight. I suspect the high mountain passes rather than the southern slopes would be their likely destination. Please reconsider, I know you've been into the Blight before, but just this once don't go. I've lost my wife and children, in you four I found the family I never knew." Cauisses implored them.

Shinji locked eyes with their host. "We will all return in one piece. It's as you said we have been their before, we have crossed those mountain passes, many have tried to kill us but none have succeeded or will ever succeed. This I swear by the Light and the hope of my salvation and rebirth."

Cauisses nodded and a smile broke out over his face. "I will hold you to that promise. Now get out of here, you young rascals. Peace favor your sword Grey Knights."

"Yes sir!" the four snapped to attention and saluted, right hand over the right eye.

They donned their helms and picked up what they hadn't left with the horses. With a smile towards the old man they left, cloaks flaring as they turned.

Cauisses dropped into a chair. "Those four…makes me with I could ride with them. The Eye…that would be a fitting last adventure…but somebody must hold the fort. I do feel sorry for them…the young shouldn't be forced into a lifetime of death and carnage, but that is wishful thinking. Those four are good, a good stock from that Light cursed city." He gave a wistful smile, "The end is near. I can feel it; perhaps I will find rest once this storm passes. The world is changing and those four will be important."

Outside a sudden, icy squall whipped the banners of the Black Hawk and chilling the hearts of old men as the Black Hawk seemed to take flight.

* * *

They rode hard, black cloaks whipping about as they drove their horses onwards. The further north they rode, the damper it became. Soon the cold was replaced by swamp like heat. The trees they rode past had many leaves, until those in the south, but they were stained and spotted yellow and black. Red streaks like fresh blood stained many leaves. Flowers and vines appeared to be overripe fruit, ready to burst at a touch. This cruel parody of spring gave of a musky, decaying smell like a rotten corpse. The foul stench of the corrupted lands was filtered by their helms. They drew reign in a small open hill.

"Which way did they pass Rei?" Kaworu asked.

"North, they are heading towards the outer fringe of the Thousand Lakes. They passed this way around noon yesterday; the trail of squished flowers and vines is fresh. If we ride during the night we may be able to reach them." Rei had dismounted and was carefully seeking any trails, wary of any dangers that might be in the area.

In the Blight a leaf could kill a man, a Stick could poison a man and turn his innards into mush, but for those experienced in dealing with the Blight these were the least of the dangers. Far greater dangers, such as Worms and the foul creatures of the high passes, awaited them as they drove deeper into the Blight.

"The Seven Towers means they might be camping near the Lakes. I say we ride though the night. We've done it before and we now what to look for," Asuka said casting her vote in the manner they had been taught to work in.

"I vote we press on. There is still a few more hours of light, if we gallop then walk the horses we might be able reach them tonight," Kaworu said adjusting his vambrace slightly. "Plus we have those candy things."

Rei remounted and spoke. "The objective must be reached no matter personal cost."

Shinji gave an unseen smile. It was rare for all four to agree to the same idea. While he had personal misgivings about riding at night, Rei was correct. They had to reach the objective before the servants of the Dark One found the potential ta'veren. Then, just maybe they could finally be free of Tar Valon and its schemes, all their debts cleared. That was all the convincing he needed.

"We ride. To be free of Tar Valon chains and who knows maybe we could get father to authorize a deep strike mission into that accused city," Shinji said, hoping for the day to come.

Red Aes Sedia had killed his mother, Yui Ikari. She had been in caravan traveling west from the Spine of the World to the city with important goods; a month earlier Yui had been hunting artifacts in the Spine and had uncovered some very powerful artifacts from the Age of Legends. In a small town near the base of the mountain she had hired a merchant and his wagons to carry the goods.

Along the way they met up with several other merchants and their caravans, all heading the same way. For the sake of safety they decided to travel together. Raiders and bandits had been out in force and sacked many lone caravans. Several days latter the merchants hired a column of ex-soldiers as they passed through a region under the control of a powerful gang of bandits. Little did any know a number of Darkfriends were among them and a man who could channel.

A dozen Red Sisters, Aes Sedia that despised men, tracked them with the aid of a number of their Tower Guard. In the middle of the night the Sisters declared the entire caravan Darkfriends. In their minds any who traveled with Darkfriends and male channelers of the Power had to be servants of the Dark One.

As chance would have it, the local bandits fell upon the caravan first. Then the Aes Sedia and their fireballs and lighting came upon their rear. In the chaos his mother had rallied a number of soldiers to carry the artifacts away. The men saw how hopeless the battle was and willingly followed her. Only sixteen soldiers, two merchants with three wagons, Yui, and the male channeler escape the sudden battle. The Aes Sedia hounded them in their zeal to take the channeler or kill him. In a narrow pass between two hills Yui's party was caught. All save two soldiers died.

Those two gathered what artifacts they could and the body of Yui. They marched west and in a few days time reached the city Yui had spoken of several times while they camped for the night. The death of Yui by the Aes Sedia shook the city and turned the people forever against the White Tower. Such was the love of the people of the city for Yui.

Shinji had heard the tale from the survivors himself; the tale of his mother's last stand, rallying the men in a desperate counter attack, and her final defiance of the Red before a lighting bolt took her. Now both men served guards for the expeditions of recovery sent out by Gendo Ikari.

He tore himself away from the memories of the past. A careless moment in the Shadow tainted lands would kill a man and they weren't even in the true Blight. So the four rode north as the blackness fell.

Night had fallen over the Blight. The four pushed on, not daring to light one of the lamps in their packs. A light in the inky blackness was a beacon for Shadowspawn. They moved slower, no longer galloping, but walking their stallions and keeping half an eye on the shadows.

All around them the silence that normally filled the corrupt land was gone. Scratching, clinking, creaking, rustling, moans could be heard in every direction. The nearly full moon gave them some measure of light.

Finally they saw a welcomed sight, a lake, glittering a muted gray in the cloudless night, and far in the distance, the broken tops of seven towers. For hundreds of years this land by held by the kingdom of Malkier. From the Seven Towers its kings and queens fought back the ruinous power of the Dark One. In those days the land had been good and green, but with the fall of Malkier the taint of the Blight advanced unchecked. The people of Malkier were broken and scattered to the four winds. No longer did the Shadow fear the Golden Crane of Malkier, its valiant people and the line of kings broken.

The Thousand Lakes, once clear and famed for its clear waters, was a series of dark pools filled with all manners of tainted beings. Shinji had seen on its denizens before; a massive snake like thing with many tentacles that ended with hands. To camp near those shores was to ask to be consumed by the monster. Legend in the Borderlands held that the monster never killed, just swallowed and slowly digested its prey in agonizing pain.

"That hill, I'm sure of it." Kaworu pointed to a hill on the west side of the lake. "Call it a hunch, but I'm sure our target is there."

"Agreed, that's the best place to camp if you have a larger party With an Aes Sedia she could conceal them from sight with a weak barrier," Rei said rationally. The mysteries of the One Power were hidden from them, but anyone with half a wit could guess at how it could be used

"The question is what do we do. Go to them now? I don't fancy having a Warder stick a blade into me right now. Or do we wait and join them when the sun rises in…" Asuka gauged the moon's position. "In maybe seven hours. Besides the horses can't go much further."

"We know they're heading for the high passes. We also know there is only one pass in this area. We could wait for them there." Kaworu said pointing to the dark mountains rising high in the distance with his spear. "I wouldn't put it past the Warder to already know of our presence. We weren't exactly being very stealthy." Kaworu finished with nods of agreement.

"No, we wait here. At first light we meet up them. By then our horses should be rested if not we can use the orbs that Akagi gave us." Shinji commanded, guiding his stallion though the trees. "Lets find a clear spot and wait for dawn."

Behind him, the other three nodded in consent and followed. They found an open space away from the tree line and dismounted. Saddlebags and weapons were removed, but the saddles stayed in case they had to make a swift escape. Their horses nibbled the tough grasses as their owners sat as best they could in bulky armor. Asuka pulled a small lamp from her bag and soon they had a small flame.

"I'll take first watch." Rei said before casting her hood up and vanishing into the darkness.

"Why didn't they make is armor easier to sit in?" Asuka complained before finally opting to lie on her back. "And my skin is dry."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Not having to feel the heat or the cold is better than comfortable sitting or dry skin. Plus not having to deal with the smell… That alone makes it worth it. Only softies have to…" Kaworu said quietly teasingly. "…It's not worth it."

Shinji watched his friend's head sink into what they had dubbed the Kaworu deep thinking pose. Something was bothering him and Shinji knew it, but for all the training had received to become the next head of the Ikari family, his courage faltered when confrontations.

He set about honing the edge of his mother's dagger with a sharpening stone he produced from his bag. Every so often he looked around their temporary camp. Kaworu was still thinking or maybe sleeping. Asuka was staring at the sky and fingering the haft of her warhammer. In the darkness he could make out the swish of Rei's cloak and the faint snap of a branch broken underfoot.

The sounds of the nightlife in the Blight masked their presence at least for the time. Even a small light was a risk, but a small comfort was worth the risk. Light brought them comfort and hope. In the Blight or tainted lands to lose hope was to die a painful death.

Slowly his thoughts began to drift to an earlier time, an earlier age. A time when the world was so different, a time before even the legends walked. An age before the Dark One, before the Aes Sedia, an age of war and strife, floated across his mind like a half forgetting dream.

A blood red sky, a war of gods, men and titans, crosses of light, severed heads, broken bodies, torn limbs, a black orb uniting with a white orb and an infinite sea of orange…

* * *

Dawn brought no reprieve from the heat. Asuka had taken the final watch of the night and woke them as the sun rose. Their saddlebags were hastily tied on the horses and the reigns in their hands ready to ride in a moments notice. Shinji loosed his greatsword from its sheath while Kaworu focused on wiping any trace of their stay from the ground.

Rei had suggested they moved into the trees and conceal their presence until they could get visual confirmation of their targets. With their cloaks and hoods up they waited in the shadows.

An hour after dawn the hill on the western side of the lake shimmered then revealed what they had waiting for. A number of human figures and an Ogier, with enough horses for all plus a packhorse, became visible.

"Bending light to hide from sight," Kaworu said jokingly.

"Shut up, you are no poet Freak.' Asuka snapped quietly, her grip on her warhammer tightened.

"Light, it was just a joke!" Kaworu retorted softly. To speak loudly in the Blight or the tainted lands was to ask for death. Birds and beast reported to Dark One. For that reason crows and raven were killed on sight in the Borderlands. Further south, rat catchers made fortunes chasing the potential servants of the Dark One from homes of the wealthy and powerful.

"Confirmation of targets, one Ase Sedia and Warder, two village girls, three farmboys, and one Ogier. This is in accordance with the group we seek." Rei's monotone brought the other two softly arguing warriors attention back to their mission.

"Let's get this over with." Shinji had already mounted before speaking. "We wait until they move off the hill and tail them."

"Fine, but should we ride strait to join them. I don't like the idea of sulking in the shadows waiting for trouble." Kaworu object slightly as the four waited in the scraggy shadows of the trees.

"Do you really want to deal with Aes Sedia that badly? Their Warders are even worse," Asuka retorted.

"I agree. In a few hours we will send you to meet with them," Shinji pointed to Kaworu. "If you wish to ride with them then do so. I will not unless the mission is jeopardized."

"Is your hatred for those women that great?" Kaworu said annoyed by the pair's mule headed stubbornness.

"YES!" Shinji and Asuka snapped simultaneously.

"I will ride if you Kaworu. Shinji and Asuka can guard the rear. The targets are moving out." Rei pointed to the party on the hill who were cresting it and vanished over the top.

"Agreed, Asuka and I will be rear guard. You two will protect them form the inside. Make sure the Aes Sedia is the right person and gets the letter. Are we in agreement?" Shinji asked already tried of the argument.

"Yes."

"Very well. You will have to rejoin the party by nightfall as per our training." Rei reminded the pair. Their instructors had drilled the idea of safety in numbers into their heads, but it had taken death to truly make them understand.

"We got it Wondergirl. We're not going to try to pull the stunt that Lis-" Asuka stopped herself, but a pained silence fell over the four. Unbidden memories surfaced, of happier days and the day the true danger and reason for their training had been revealed at a great price.

Kaworu broke the silence as the party on the hill began to move over the crest. "As you command Heir of Ikari." He gave Shinji a mocking bow from his saddle.

"Let's ride." Sometimes Shinji felt it was better to ignore his gray haired friend's antics.

* * *

Lan Mandragoran was many things. The uncrowned king of Malkier, a soldier, protector, hunter of Shadowspawn, bladesmaster, Diademed Battle Lord of Malkier, and before all that a Warder, Sealed to the Flame of Tar Valon, a man who knew he was being followed.

As he guided the party towards the mountains at a break neck pace, he used the bond of Warder and Aes Sedia to signal Moiraine. The bond allowed each party to feel the others emotions in addition to its other benefits. Twenty years he had been bonded to Moiraine Damodred and he had saved her many times and she his.

She was small woman, dark hair in ringlets with large dark eyes and carried her self with a grace born out of a childhood spent in the Sun Palace. She wore her cloak despite the heat. He riding dress was without any signs of hard travel or sweat and she looked like she was off to spend the day in courts of kings, not riding into the heart of the Dark One's domain.

Lan slowed his horse, Mandarb, until he was side by side with his Aes Sedia. "We are being followed. Two riders on horse, they've been following us since we departed." Lan informed her softly. "Possibly more than two."

"Shadowspawn?" she asked sharply, concern trickled though the bond.

"No." He was sure. One of the gifts of the Warders was the ability to sense Shadowspawn. Neither of the riders gave him the feeling of a Shadow touched. "They are not Borderlanders. Their horses are a stock I've never seen, built for speed and endurance, but light footed."

"Human then. When will they reach us?" The corner of her mouth turned downwards and wariness filled their bond.

"Under a quarter hour or so, should I call a halt or do we push on?" His gaze never rested in a single place, constantly on the lookout for danger.

"I would not risk being attacked in the high passes on two fronts. We deal with the riders now," Moiraine said resolutely.

"As you command." Lan held up a hand. "Hold!" he called to their companions.

* * *

"Finally! At long last they are stopping." Kaworu muttered.

Since splitting up with other two, Rei and he had made good time. A few more miles and they could have caught up to the party with their target halting. This sudden change of events meant somebody had seen them, just as he wanted.

A man, the Warder from his color shifting cloak, on his black stallion rode towards them one hand on his sword hilt. The two Knights walked their horses forward to meet him halfway. They made sure to keep their weapons at ease, even when the approaching man was ready to drawn his blade at a moments notice.

Kaworu studied the approaching rider when the man drew reign a few meters ahead of them. He was a hard faced man; his hair was long and held back by a braided leather headband, a hadori, marking him as a man of Malkier. He wore a steel helm was a half crescent, the mark of a Battlelord of Malkier. Everything about him screamed Malkier, yet he served Aes Sedia when he could raise an army in a month and re-found Malkier if he wished. A king serving the Aes Sedia as a Bonded Warder, the irony was not lost to Kaworu. The Aes Sedia controlled yet another king, his people, and his banner. Now he was sure Malkier would never rise without being a pawn of the White Tower.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" the Warder demanded coldly.

"Peace favor your sword, uncrowned king of Malkier. We of the Grey Knights were bidden to aid you in your venture to find the Eye of the World." Kaworu pulled the other letter from his saddlebags. "This letter is for a Moiraine of Cairhien from the lord of our city."

The Warder removed his hand from his sword hilt. "I understand and welcome your aid. Will you remove your hoods?" His tone was warmer than before, frigid water rather than frozen ice. "You said companions, yet I only see one with you. Where are the others?"

Kaworu sighed flipping down his hood. "Alas the other two have volunteered to guard our backs. Mistrust between them and the Aes Sedia is that great."

"The Light favors us, you company will not be amiss in this quest. Your skill at arms has reached the southlands and your armor a sign of hope in these dark times. Come," he commanded like a king he was.

They rode towards the party and Rei flipped her hood down. The party on the hill was staring at the three. The farmboys were staring, weapons held tightly, and one started pointing when Kaworu removed his hood to speak with Lan. The two girls were talking feverishly with a small woman that had to be this Moiraine of Cairhien. Only the Ogier was still watching them with the glint recognition in its eyes.

As they drew abreast to the party Kaworu tried gauged the abilities of the people they were suppose to aid. A lanky young man with a scarf carried a bow and had archer's hands. Another was a broad shoulder, muscular young man, most likely a blacksmith's apprentice. An axe was hanging from his belt and he had golden eyes of all things. The last young man was a tall, reddish hair, and gray eyes.

Kaworu would have called him an Aiel, the nomadic warriors that lived beyond the Spine of the World, but he wore a sword with a heron on the hilt. No Aiel would touch a sword like alone use one. If the boy truly were a bladesmaster, then he would eat his boot. He turned his attention to the rest of the party.

One of the village girls was slightly older than the rest of the villagers. Her black hair was in a long braid, a slender frame, and deep brown eyes. She might have been cute if not for the frown that marred her face. The other girl was about the same age as the three young men. She had dark brown eyes and black hair. Something about her made him wary, she had a hidden strength, of that he was sure, and he felt that face her one-day as an enemy. Both girls carried no weapons other than belt knives. What their purpose here was beyond Kaworu, even with what he knew he was. Unless both could channel the Power they would be dead weight in the Blight, but Aes Sedia moved in strange ways. Finally he looked upon the reason for their coming.

This Moiraine of Cairhien was a small woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Her ageless face was void of all emotion as she studied him in return. He guided his horse near her and handed the sealed letter to her. She might have been beautiful if not for the fact she was Aes Sedia to the core.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw the seal, the Six Wings of the Ikari Family. "This is unexpected." She opened the letter. "Four Knights, its rare that more than two are sent on a single mission."

"Correct, to send out four means a mission of grave importance to the Light. My order was bidden by the Tower to aid you in your quest by your leader. As you can see two of us are will ride with you. Demon and Queen will cover the rear. They have…issues," he put it as delicately as possible. "Serious issues with any Aes Sedia, but they did agree to join us when night falls." He had managed to get that much out of the two hard heads. Somebody scoffed in the behind them.

"I see," Moiraine said re-reading the letter, her lips pursed thoughtfully. "We have stayed too long Lan." She gave Kaworu an unreadable look, but he didn't like the way she was study his armor. "The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills, perhaps your presence will insure of the hope of world is not lost. To have four of the Knights out at once…the debt must be great indeed," she finished softly.

The Warder took the lead, guided them towards the foothills. Every so often Kaworu glanced back and saw a flash of red or purple on their flanks or rear. Rei rode with the Aes Sedia leaving Kaworu to ride with the farmboys.

"I know you." The Ogier boomed in his drum like voice as they rode. "You fought against that Dreadlord a few years back, the one that was pillaging the Borderlands. My name is Loial son of Arnt son of Halen of Stedding Shangtai."

Kaworu nodded his helmed head. "You may call me Angel. My friend," he pointed to Rei's back. "She goes by the name Ice or Blue. So news of that campaign reached even the Ogier. I'm surprised though. Your kind normally don't care happens outside your steddings and even less about the affairs of humans."

Loial sighed. His ears drew back, an Ogier sign of anger or frustrations. "That Dreadlord came very close to one of our steddings. While its true channeling is impossible within, Trollocs can enter if forced by a greater evil. Many of the great trees burned and a few Ogier died trying to put out the fire."

"The fires of the Dark One… I haven't seen them in along time. The eternally burning black flames are very… difficult deal with. My condolences for your loss, the great trees are so few in recent years. Perhaps one day I will walk in their shade again," Kaworu said.

Loial gave a wide smile. "As the Wheel wills. Perhaps peaceful days will come again soon. Such is the way the Creator weaves." The pair rode in silence for the next mile. "I've heard tales of your exploits in the places I have been. Is there any truth to Battle of Black Crags, the Frozen Forest campaigns, or the Slaughter at Gaiplie?"

Before Kaworu could answer one of the farmboys kicked his horse forward and came alongside him.

"Who are you and why are you wearing that helmet?" the lanky farmboy demanded suspicion in his eyes, breaking into the conversation before Kaworu had a chance to respond. "You don't look that strong. Why are you here?"

"Mat, please…" Loial warned the boy, but the boy was undeterred. Loial ears wilted in embarrassment when the boy ignored him.

Something in Mat's belt caught Kaworu's eye, a dagger with a ruby in the hilt. Not something he expected a farmboy out of the country to have. The dagger emitted a fell aura, an aura of malice and suspicion. Since birth he had the trait to sense if something was hostile or not. Rumors had spread of several others with similar traits. In Shinear the Borderlanders as a valuable assets called them Sniffers, men that could follow tracks of Trollocs by the scent of their passing, and kept secret from the Tower. If the White Tower knew then there would be trouble for the Borderlanders. He chalked his…abilities up to his unique heritage.

"Removing my helmet is forbidden. If I did so Blue would put a bolt between my eyes," he gestured towards Rei, who was talking with the two village girls or rather the girls were talking. "I am a warrior, Mat, born and bred to fight the Dark One. To kill and be killed, to fight until every once of my strength is gone. While you were suckling at your mother's milk, I was walking. While you watched your father tend sheep, I was training to fight on horseback. I've fought the Dark One and his minions since I could ride a horse like my father and his father since time immemorial. How long has it been since left your village? How long have you carried a weapon for killing instead of hunting?"

Mat mumbled something Kaworu missed. "What was that?"

"…My father is a horse traded not a shepherd." Mat said his hand going to his belt. "You didn't answer my other question?"

"My mistake. As for your other question the lord of my homeland sent me here to aid in your quest. A favor by the Tower to be precise." Kaworu watched Mat's hand grip the hilt of the dagger tightly when he mentioned the Tower.

The boy's face became more aggravated then suddenly returned to normal. The dark aura that had surrounded him vanished. Mat fell back with the other farmboys, his questions apparently satisfied.

Loial sighed sadly. "I apologize for Mat. He has been acting very strange of late."

"No need. I understand being wary of a man like me. I would be wary of me if I met me by some incredible time paradox." Kaworu finished with a small laugh.

Loial rumbled in amusement. The gray-eyed farmboy pushed his horse forwards to ride along side them.

"Ah, Rand how are you?" Loial asked.

"Fine, but I was hoping to speak with your friend for a moment," Rand said cautiously. "If it not a problem that is. Could you take the baggage horse?"

Loial nodded and spurred his mount forward, taking the baggage horse with him.

"Call me Angel." Kaworu said, noting one of Rei's hands flexing ever so slowly. Years had taught him that meant the pale girl getting angry and that alone took a lot of work or a pair of chatting village girls that had no place the Blight. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Well… you see... I use a sword and I'm…" Rand said, loath to admit his weakness. "Moiraine and Lan trust you so I think I can trust you."

"Ah, I get it. You were never trained, just show the basic forms and got some practice in here and there. That explains why your swordsman calluses are only developing. Your wrong on other count." Kaworu paused for a moment. "Moiraine knows we are only here because of the Tower, no oath or bond holds us to her. Lan would have never survived as long as he did without distrusting people and we are an unknown variable with unknown goals to both. Neither trusts us and we don't trust them, that is the simple truth."

"Oh…" Rand was silent, thinking on the Knight's words. "I get it, but…do you know any sword forms? Please, I need to get stronger." A haunted look entered the boy's eye, like he was in the middle of a waking nightmare.

"No, I'm not a swordsman. Why do want to get stronger? For the sake of gaining power or to protect, vengeance or some other reason?"

Rand was silently gazing towards the younger of the two girls. Suddenly Kaworu gave a hidden smile. "The girl then. You want to make music with her. The hot, sweaty flesh kind of music."

The boy looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"You know…roll in the sack, sharing bedrolls, putting a bun in the oven. That kind of thing." Kaworu rolled his eyes at the countryboy's blank stare. "Oh for Light's sake! You want to throw her down, rip off that dress, slap her tits, make her moan in pleasure and- I said that out loud didn't I," he asked rhetorically, but without any ton of apology or shame.

The entire party was staring at him. The girls in anger, the Ogier and all three farmboys in shook and embarrassment, even the Aes Sedia was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Only the Warder was unchanging, but the corner of his mouth was raised a tiny bit.

"Anyway I've been trained in the basics, but you would have to speak with Demon. He's a swordsman after a fashion. Right then, I think I'll ride with Lan for bit." Kaworu said trying to break up the scene with a hasty exit. They might be village girls, but the older one did have a nasty glare that he didn't want to find out if it could kill and the younger wasn't far from mastering it.

"W-Wait! What do you mean 'after a fashion'?"

"He uses a greatsword and a shorter blade, I think he called it a katana. Anyway I'm sure he'll be glad to give you some pointers later. Ta for now." Kaworu said as he heeled his stallion forward.

In the back of his mind he expected the sounds of battle behind them as Shinji and Asuka kept the Trollocs of the parties back, but it appeared their journey to the mountains would calm. He hoped they found the Eye soon after crossing the high passes. To travel any deeper they would risk hitting the Black Hives. A chill crept up his spine at that thought.

Once he had seen the Hives and if he never saw one again it would be too soon. The Hives were deep in the Blight and served as the breeding grounds for the Trolloc race(1). Thousands upon tens of thousands, sustained by the Dark One, lived in each. He knew of at least five such Hives and at least two Dark Fortresses, the barracks of the Myrddraal north of the mountains. The armies of Dark One were always breeding, expanding and growing in strength.

One day the Dark One would send out his full strength and wash the lands of men in a sea of blood. On that day for the second time in history of the Gray Knights the entire order would ride to war. In his bones he could feel it, the time was drawing near and until then they could not, and would not be killed in the accused Blight.

"When the sun sets, even Demon would not risk the Blight alone at night with an Aes Sedia near. Even he knows the witch's protection is better than no protection." Kaworu muttered to himself, causing the Warder to give him a sharp glance.

"Is something amiss?" Lan asked.

"Six hours to nightfall. Nighttime in the tainted lands this close to the mountains makes me nervous."

"For good reason too. Light willing we'll reach the entrance to the high passes soon."

"Famous last words," Kaworu quipped and the Warder nodded in agreement.

* * *

They rode in silence and entered a thick forest in the foothills. The blighted leaves and swollen vines greeted them, but in less quantity. The trees were brittle, dead corpses of their former selves.

As they entered the forest, a stale wind started to blow. The branches began to move, not with the wind but as if their were alive and wanted to grab the party. The shadows began to move and Kaworu griped his spear tight.

"They look like they want to grab us," Mat said nervously.

Somebody in the party scoffed causing Mat to respond with a nervous 'well they do', but that was not the focus of the Fallen Angel. Kaworu gazed into the blackness, searching for any of the beasties that lived in the corrupt woods. Every experience honed danger sense telling him something big was out there. His horse wisely edged away from the trees and joined the knot of horseflesh near the Aes Sedia. The sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon casting long shadows.

"They want no part of what I am, and my presence protects you," Moiraine said her eyes harder than Lan's for a moment.

The sound of breaking branches reached their ears. A fearsome warcry came up as the sound of thundering hooves reached them. This sent the farmboys grasping for weapons and the Warder drew his sword, the sword of the Malkier kings.

"Be ready to ride. Demon and Red are dealing with whatever is out there." The sound of hooves and breaking branches came closer. "And if something is forcing them to join us this soon then we best be ready to move. Few things can make them give up their position." Kaworu finished leveled his spear and furtively checked the micro wires on his gauntlet.

Each of his fingers had a micro fiber similar to the strings on Rei's crossbow. Those strings could be attached his spears, allowing him to throw and recall the spear afterwards. Lord Ikari had made it clear leavening any weapons behind on the battlefield would be punished harshly. Something about letting invaluable Power forged weapons fall into the hands of Dark One or those who were Light.

The wind whipped up in a sudden gale and the trees came to life. Crash limbs sought the party, roots rose up to try to grape the horses legs. Bough and trunk twisted to seek out the warm flesh and blood their cold bodies so craved.

"Ride! Follow Moiraine!" Lan cried out, separating bough and root with each swing of the ancient blade.

The Aes Sedia flung fireballs from her hands, burning trees as the farmboys hacked and slashed. Even the two girls had their knives out and slashed at the stray branches. The taint of the Dark One was heavy, but there was something…primal about it, but Kaworu put it aside for the moment.

Kaworu lashed out with his spear, severing a branch that sought his horse, in a shower of black sap. Unearthly hollow screams filled their ears as the trees bleed black sap from their severed limbs. Again and again his spear whirled around him taking many a branch. His horse smashed the low roots with its steel horseshoes just as it had been trained.

He covered the rear of the party on their way out of the burning, screaming trees, trying to join the Aes Sedia on a small hill. Somebody gave a warcry in the Old Tongue, the last living language from the Age of Legends, when they were near the edge of the tree line. He gave the cried, Mat, an unseen curious look.

"How does a farmboy out of the backcountry know battle cries in the Old Tongue?"

"The old blood runs in many streams, sometimes many stream join together and become a mighty river." Moiraine was suddenly at his side. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but just who are these country bumpkins and for that matter who are you Aes Sedia? Your not like your Sisters, something about is different." He looked to the burning forest. A trial of broken limbs and black sap marked their passing. He wiped the black sap off his armor and sighed when he saw his tattered cloak with several spots of black sap. Many rips and tears covered it, but a glance revealed Moiraine's cloak was still in pristine condition.

The fabric was being eaten away by the sap and he quickly ripped off the pieces around the sap. Like so many other things, the blood of tainted creatures of the Blight was acid to non-Power forged or created items. Steel and cloth were destroyed equally fast by such acid as many would be hero found out the hard way. The scraps of cloak dissolved before they reached the ground.

"The winds of change are blowing, Knight. My quest is the hope of the Light. These five villagers are threads in this weave as are you and what is hidden in the Eye of the World is too valuable not to try to obtain." Her dark eyes seemed to pierce his helm and look straight into his soul.

He gave the Aes Sedia a long look and had to admit she had pretty eyes. She spoke in doublespeak and half-truths like any of her Sisters, but for the time being he could fight along side her. "I've meet many Aes Sedia, but you are the first that hasn't tried to manipulate me an hour after meeting. For that you have my respect and I will ride with you to the Eye wherever it may be."

The upturned corners of her mouth were a pleasant contrast to the neutral, ageless look of many Aes Sedia. She gave a small nod and spurned her white mare over to Warder, recently returned form the burning forest. He turned his attention to the forest below.

Kaworu sought to spot Shinji and Asuka in the forest, but the screams of trees and the mighty crack of wood told him they yet lived. Rei joined him as the rest of the party regained the their breath a few yards away.

"I have lit a signal fire. The servants of the Dark One will be drawn to this place. We must be gone. Lan, how far to the passes?" The Aes Sedia said, the faintest amounts of regret and anger in her tightly controlled voice.

"Ten miles at best. The sun will set soon and I will not risk camping in the high passes." The Warder kept his blade drawn, eyeing the forest below.

"We camp at the base of the pass then attempt to cross in the morning." As the Aes Sedia finished speaking a thunderous crash came from the forest.

One of the bigger trees near the edge fell in a shower of splinters, a warhammer embedded in its trunk. Two mounted figures raced towards them. Behind them the fire roared. Tendrils of flame leapt tree to tree like a living thing. Firelight reflected against steel as the two figures flayed all in their path with sword and axe. The first rider gathered the reigns and pushed his mount toward the fallen tree and safety.

Like a figure out a child tale the rider flew over the fallen tree, cloak flapping, and his sword trailing behind. A tendril of flame snapped at him from a wither bough, but fell short. The second rider gathered speed as soon as the first was over the tree. By then the fallen tree had begun to burn and the dry wood caught fed the flames. In a masterful show of horsemanship, the second rider leaned to one side and caught the haft of the warhammer as the mount jumped.

"Impressive," Moiraine commented quietly as the villagers gasped in awe. The Ogier had a small book of all things, out and was writing furiously. Lan was as stone faced as always, looking in every direction at once.

Kaworu shook his head ruefully; only he had seen the micro-fibers of her gauntlet shimmer for a brief second. Asuka was never one for subtly, but he did have to admit she was a good horsewoman. They cloaks were ripped like his and they quickly ripped the sap covered parts off. Their Power forged armor was covered in black sap, and weapons were coated in black sap, which they wiped away as they approached the party.

"Demon, Red hurry up!" Kaworu hollered at his friends at the base of the hill. The two urged their horses up the small hill, their weapons still out. The black gem on Asuka warhammer shone with an internal light that slowly faded away.

The five villagers gawked at the two newcomers. Tattered black cloaks, blood splattered armor, demonic helms, fearsome and ornate weapons must have been something strait out of fairy tales for these backwoods group of five. The Warder was stone faced and the Aes Sedia had that thoughtful look, like a cat deciding how to torture its prey.

"We ran into…trouble Warder." Shinji spoke, purposefully avoiding talking to the Aes Sedia. "Just before your party entered this forest, we saw a Trolloc scout and his friends."

Shocked and worried gasp went up from the villagers. Lan moved closer to Shinji, the Warders face could have been craved from stone. "How many?"

"Two hundred strong at least, heading east towards the Gap, so at least two Myrddraal as well. Like I said we only saw scouts and a vanguard force of ten. No doubt to cut off survivors of Tarwin's Gap, but they will be drawn to this place by the fire." Shinji wiped the blood of his katana with a flick and sheathed it.

"Maybe if the Light blasted forest hadn't caught fire, then we wouldn't have the attached their attention,' Asuka snapped removing her cloak.

"You're a woman!" the shorter of the two village girls said.

"Yeah, what of it? So is Blue over there." Asuka snapped, pointing to Rei who was looking towards the mountains. "It's the armor isn't it?" she said flatly. "You've never seen a woman in full armor. For your information a woman can fight just as hard as a man in this stuff with training."

"But it's not proper," the older girl said tugging her braid, mouth frowning in displeasure. "We tired to talk to…Blue, but she doesn't listen. It was like dealing with the ox stubborn men back home. There are proper ways for a woman to behave and wearing armor like that is…"

"When you have seen the number of battles, wars, murders, and hells that I have, then come preach to me about propriety. Until then shut up your backwards, ignorant, moronic, useless, Trolloc sow of a village hussy!" Asuka snapped angrily, the stupid forest and the mission in general had been grating on her nerves since they left their city.

Silence fell one the group. The farmboys stared at Asuka in shock, they add never seen anybody lay into the older of the two girls. Kaworu and Shinji sighed she was also alienated herself when they met people that brought up the gender argument. The Warder's eyes had widened a tiny fraction of an inch and he was glancing between the older girl and his Aes Sedia.

"You've never met a Saldean woman have you?" Shinji muttered. "Or an Arad Doman woman for that matter."

The older girl angrily glared at Shinji and Asuka. Her dark eyes wide in shook, none had ever insulted and attacked her like the red armored girl had. The younger girl wore the same shocked expression, she had never expected somebody to call somebody else such a foul names. All the while the Aes Sedia looked on, studying the new come warriors.

"But…its…the…" the older girl stammered angrily.

"Keep your village values to your self, when you've seen the world then come and speak to me about propriety. You'll find the world does not hold to the values of your backwaters, pig pen of a village!"

The dam broke open as the other villagers interceded. Only the golden-eyed boy was silent.

"Hey! The Two Rivers isn't like that." Mat shouted in anger. "Leave our home out of this!"

"Who are you to speak of our home like that?" Rand said pushing his mount towards Asuka, but was incepted by Shinji.

Asuka ignored the two boys and stared at the girl who was tugging her braid. "Prove it," Asuka declared over the noise.

"What?"

"I said, prove it. Prove to me your words are truth and I'm wrong. Here," she pulled a throwing axe from her case. "Take this and fight me. You win and I'll admit your right. I win and you shut up and never preach to me again. Accept or not?"

"Nynaeve…" the younger girl grabbed the arm of the older girl, who was gaping like a fish.

Nynaeve quickly shut her mouth and tugged her braid angrily, nearly pulling it out at the roots. "No, I'm not going to fight you like some stone headed, idiot man."

"So you don't have the strength to back up your words. Weak, you're not even worth the time of day, much less our protection." Asuka slipped the axe back with its fellows. "Come find me when you have the strength to back up your words, sow."

"You can't disrespect the Wisdom like that, she was just-" the younger girls started, conquering her fear of the four eyed helm.

"Just what? Don't get involved in adults conversations _little girl_. Accidents happen in the Blight, so stay out of the way," Asuka interrupted the girl. "You have a lot to learn about the world girl. Words mean nothing until you can back them up with strength. Right, Aes Sedia?"

"You two will settle your differences later. We have spent too long here. We make for the base of the passes." Moiraine was unfazed by her question and gave a mental nod to the one who called herself the Blood Queen. The Queen had a point; Aes Sedia backed their words with the Power, the Knights with their skill at arms and weapons. For the time being the Wisdom had neither.

"What about the Trollocs, and the trees and those spider things from the forest?" Mat objected, while carefully backing away from the two now glaring women. "We'll be caught if we camp, I don't fancy being a Trolloc's supper."

The Aes Sedia gave him a level look. "They fear the creatures that live in the high passes. My presence is enough to drive away the lesser creatures of the pass and Light willing that will be all we shall encounter."

"She is correct. Servants of the Dark One in the passes hunt by smell and sound. Those that use the One Power give off a smell they despise and will hide from. It is the greater beast that we must be wary of," Rei said as the party started moving away.

Lan took the lead with Moiraine behind him. The village girls and farmboys gathered in the middle. Loial held the reigns of the packhorse with Rei near by. Kaworu took the other flank as Shinji and Asuka covered their rear. Slowly the stench of burning wood, crackling fire and the sound of dying trees faded away. Deeper into the foothills the sickly brush started to thin and the ground became much rocky.

It was slow going as they picked their way up the slopes of the Mountains of Dhoom. Cresting one hill meant climbing yet another even steeper hill. By that time the brush had all but vanished. Large boulders and shattered stones decorated the hillsides. The wind had died down, but dark clouds concealed the starlight and moonlight as night began to fall. The lanterns held by the Warder and one of the village girls provided the only light source.

During their ride the four Grey Knights had drew closer to the party. Each was on edge, once they had passed this way and nearly died. The Dark One had many eyes watching the pass. Winged serpents, Worms, giant beetles the size of horses, and the dreaded Nightmare, a legend in the Borderland, but a legend that was actually existed. A Nightmare was a strange beast, they had seen it once before. The head and body were akin to a horse, but it was covered in an insect like black carapace. It tail was barbed and according to legend, the tail was coating in poison. The carapace was covered with a thousand jagged spikes each nearly a foot long and on it head a single jagged edges horn that was said to glow a dark red when it grew angry.

From where and when the beast came was lost to the mist of time. According to legend only in the final days, before the Dark One broke free of his prison, would the Nightmare be seen outside of the high passes. It was said that a Dreadlord of great power and blessed by the Dark One would ride one into battle in the Last Battle, commanding the hordes of darkness. Until then it would guard the passes, waiting for its master to call it to partake of the flesh of man.

At long last they reached a flat area. Ahead lay a gently sloping pass. The cliffs rose on each side, casting the pass into eternal shadow. In the twilight the darkness seemed even deeper and they could see nothing a hundred yards into the pass. Wordlessly the Warder dismounted and led them towards the base of a small cliff. Several large rocks would conceal them from view of anything coming from the pass.

All knew it would be a long night and they were weary from the journey. The darkness never slept, the servants of the Dark One were always on the prowl. Trolloc might be sleeping, but fouler creatures thrived in the midnight hours.

It was a dark, cloudy sky, but far to the south near the edge of the horizon there was a glimmer, a pinprick of starlight. For the Light never rested, the Creator weaved his Wheel of Time ever onwards to combat the Dark One. Hope in the dark places of the world was never far.

* * *

Far to the north, past the lands of the Blight, beyond the reach of the Dark One, lay the frozen north. Eternal storms covered the icy plains and jagged crags. Here the winds of the north, the daemon howling winds and in the eternal darkness protected the greatest secret of ancient world. In the sunless lands, forever hidden form the eyes of the sun, dwelt the sole inhabitant on it's icy spire home. The ice spire was smooth and soared high above the clouds. At regular intervals were platforms of ice filled with the bones of countless creatures and humans. At the pinnacle the being sat in its frozen hall. The last of its kind, it watched over its icy, lifeless domain with unceasing vigilance.

Unblinking bird like eyes turned south, to the lands of the Dark One and the lands of men. An age had passed since the being had left it perch, an age since it had fed. None commanded it. The eldritch horror had long ago entered the world and watched the rise, fall, and resurrection of man. But something new reached its senses. A call, a call it had not heard since it had fought during the dawn of man, the Age of Creation.

Slowly its maw opened, ice cracking as muscles came to life. It had never been designed to speak, yet what came from its mouth was hoarse, winded speech. Raising its maw to the southlands it utter but two phrases in that terrible voice that boomed over the lifeless lands.

"Let the Age of War begin! Let the Lord of Chaos rule!"

* * *

(1) _If Trollocs breed like animals or humans is debatable, but for the sake of the fic they breed like animals. During their creation Angior(?) gave them reproductive systems in this alternate universe.  
_

_Design Notes:_

_As may have noticed I took a number of liberties in regards to The Wheel of Time. The creatures that haunt the high pass are never described, Cauisses is an OC of my own creation, the City in the Black Hills was my idea, the campaign in the Borderlands was also a creation of mine to build the Gray Knights background and justifiable fame._

_The one thing I may have failed on in this fic is Gray Stu and Mary Stu with Shinji and Co. I had three options, one make Shinji, Asuka and Rei users of the One Power, or give them weapons and armor from the Age of Legends, or set the fic in the Age of Legend/War of Shadow time period. The first I felt was toeing the line too much; the last would require a lot of work and probably confused those who never read WoT. So I played it safe, the armor gives them enhanced abilities at the cost of blood, but the rest of their skills were honed by time._

_In regards to the Amyrlin knowing about Moiraine's quest, this is cannon. Moiraine sent two letters to the Tower, one before she met Rand, Mat and co in their village (I might be wrong about this, might have been after she met them), and one letter after telling the Amyrlin she was seeking the Eye of the World. The difference is the Amyrlin set a pigeon to Gendo, thinking she would need more blades than just Lan and for another unrevealed reason._

_If you are familiar with the world of Wheel of Time then you understand that Aes Sedia are feared and respected by commoner and noble alike. With Shinji and Asuka I needed a way to remove their mothers from the picture, but without using an Evangelion. The perfect fit was Red Aes Sedia, the most radical of all Aes Sedia, for killing Yui. As for Asuka's mother…I'm keeping that in the dark for now, but it did involve Aes Sedia._

_S/A might be hated by some, loved by others, and some won't give a damn, but I like it. Personally I feel S/R is overdone and Asuka receives a lot of bad rep by those who don't bother to look past the surface of her character. Then given the storyline S/A fits better given the changes in both characters._

_Log 1: 1/21/10 The Eye of Eva part one draft is completed after nearly three months of on and off work. Revisions begin._

_Log 2: 1/25/10 New ending is added. First 16 pages are finished editing. _

_Log 3: 2/8/10 All pages are edited. Asuka and Nyaeve conflict is expanded, Moiraine and Kaworu conversation expanded. _

_Log 4: 7/9/10 Uploaded to FF  
_

_Log 5:8/2/10 Published on FF after final edits._

_**Coming Soon!**_

Worlds Unseen: Beyond the Blackness (Eva/Star Wars)

Worlds Unseen: The Returning (Eva/Warhammer 40,000)


End file.
